Vibration isolators and damping assemblies are commonly used in a number of disparate fields in order to isolate various structures from vibration loads. For example, high-end business aircraft typically have seats, tables, credenzas, stereo and TV cabinets, glassware, etc., collectively known as “monuments”, installed therein. These monuments are coupled, such as through a fixed bolted connection, to a seat track or other structural rail formed in the floor of the aircraft. In use, a plurality of vibration isolators are positioned between the monuments and the structural rail to which the monuments are coupled for isolation purposes.
Known vibration isolators used for the above stated purposes may include a damping feature, such as an elastomeric grommet, within the body of the vibration isolator. However, such grommets are typically disposed somewhat loosely within the body of the vibration isolator. As a result, these components are subject to being accidentally lost during installation of the vibration isolator. In addition and due to the loose fitting nature of the elastomeric grommets within the body of the vibration isolator, these grommets themselves independently vibrate, thereby increasing the natural frequency of the vibration isolator. Furthermore, these elastomeric grommets typically have a short lifespan, as compared to the remainder of the isolator assembly, due to friction between the components under loads experienced during operation, requiring excessive and undesired maintenance as well as related costs.